


Meet Cute

by rufousnmacska



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Book 2: Crown of Midnight, Book 3: Heir of Fire, Book 4: Queen Of Shadows, F/M, Manorian, empire of storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufousnmacska/pseuds/rufousnmacska
Summary: Modern AU where Manon and Dorian meet over airdrop





	1. Chapter 1

NOTE - 100% inspired by [this tumblr post](https://propshophannah.tumblr.com/post/163886312108/thatsmoderatelyraven-this-is-so-awesome-where-is) by @propshophannah and @itach-i

 

 

“Damn it,” Manon yelled.

She was already running late for Asterin’s bachelorette party and now this road construction. Stopped behind a minivan, she lowered her window and leaned out. She swore again when she saw the long line of cars in front of her.

After a quick text to her cousin saying she’d be late, Manon settled back in her seat. Movement caught her eye and she glanced in her rear view mirror.

_Holy. Shit._

Manon whipped around to watch a sapphire blue Mercedes GT S come to a stop behind her.

As her eyes ran across the incredible lines of the grill, up along the hood… she froze. Then spun back in her seat.

The man behind the wheel had been watching her with one hell of a smirk on his face.

Keeping her head facing straight forward, Manon looked in the mirror. Even from this distance she could tell that his eyes matched his car color. And with that black hair… unbuttoned shirt, tie undone…

 _Maybe getting stuck in construction isn’t such a bad thing after all_ , she thought, unable to look away. Or keep a smile from her face.

His head was down, probably on his phone while they were stopped.

Manon finally forced her gaze away to find brake lights ahead of her. Cars were starting to move.

“Damn it!”

Her phone buzzed and she grabbed it, expecting a reply from Asterin. But instead there was an airdrop request.

_Dorian Havilliard would like to share a note_

That name sounded vaguely familiar. But she couldn’t remember where she’d heard it. Frowning, she hit accept.

_To the woman staring at me from the old car. Hope this is you._

A phone number followed.

Her first thought was _Old car?! What the hell?  
_

Her second thought was _Oh my god._

Manon wasn’t quite breathing as she slowly looked up into the mirror. Instead of the smirk, she was met by a genuine, albeit nervous, smile.

_Holy shit._

* * *

 

Dorian _did not_ normally do things like this. As soon as he sent the note he regretted it.

What woman would not think a guy who did this was a creep?

He sighed with relief as the cars ahead of them began to move. Once they were back to two lanes he could pass her and never think about what an idiot he had been.

Who the hell was he kidding. He wasn’t going to forget her anytime soon. Or how much he’d screwed this up.

“Damn it.”

When he’d pulled up behind her red Isuzu Trooper, he’d been admiring its good condition, despite its age. But then he caught a glimpse of her and the car was forgotten.

Long white hair pulled back in a loose braid. Bright golden eyes outlined in black coal. Full lips that matched the deep red of her car.

He could see her still watching him in her rear view mirror. And - good news! - she didn’t look totally freaked out. But then her attention moved back to the task at hand and she was slowly inching away from him.

Dorian put his car into gear, let out the clutch… and stalled it. The sudden lurch forward had her turning around to watch him. 

 _What the hell_ , he thought. _This can’t get much worse_. Instead of sinking down in his seat or covering his face from embarrassment, Dorian simply smiled and shrugged. He knew he was blushing badly. But her laugh was worth it, even if he couldn’t hear it. Just the way she was looking at him had his heart pounding.

A minute or two later and they reached the end of the construction zone. She held up her phone, gave a noncommittal shrug, and then she was on her way. She turned off onto a side street before he could pass her. And just like that, she was gone.

 

* * *

 

Still hung over from last night’s party, Manon did not feel like schmoozing with family and guests at the rehearsal dinner. But as the maid of honor, she didn’t have a choice. As she watched Asterin move around the room laughing and smiling, Manon wondered how she managed it. She’d had more to drink than anyone last night and yet here she was.

Waving to her cousin, she kept to the wall as she made her way to the main table. All the other Blackbeak cousins were there, with their boyfriends and girlfriends and spouses. Manon closed her eyes and sighed knowing she’d have to endure the third degree from their grandmother.

_Manon, you’re the only one without a significant other. Why is that? You’re not getting any younger. You need to settle down and start a family._

Her blood boiled at the thought of having to sit there and listen to that all night. Despite having just arrived, she headed for the restaurant’s back exit for some fresh air.

Leaning against the side of the building, she thought back to the incident the day before. Well, it wasn’t an _incident_. Nothing bad had happened. And though she’d been a little wary of the brash way that guy had given her his number, his demeanor didn’t strike her as dangerous.

She hadn’t told anyone else about what had happened. Either they’d think he was a creep and make her feel bad for wanting to reply, or they’d push and push until she did it. Both scenarios left her the subject of family gossip, something that happened too much anyway.

And she did want to reply. His reaction to fucking up his shifting had sealed the deal. But she hadn’t had time to think of the perfect text.

 _Now’s a good time_ , she thought, looking absently out across the parking lot. _Nice excuse to avoid.._.

Her mind stopped as her eyes landed on a bright blue Mercedes in the back corner of the lot.

_Holy shit._

“Hey. Red Trooper right?” _  
_

Manon turned to see him coming out the door she’d used. He looked as good as she remembered. And his voice… It was freezing out here but she felt a sudden heat wash over her.

When his smile faltered, she realized she hadn’t said anything. With a grin she replied, “Yeah. Blue Mercedes.” His face lit up and he nodded. “If you’re interested, I might know someone who could give you lessons on driving stick.”

 

* * *

 

When he’d seen her walk into the restaurant everything had stopped around him. He heard no sound, saw no other people. Only her. In a tight black dress that hugged every curve. Her hair falling loose down her back.

Fingers were snapping in his face. “Excuse me. Dorian?”

His eyes focused back on Fenrys. “What? I missed what you said.”

The groom laughed as he looked back and forth between Dorian and the woman. “She’s the maid of honor. Paired up with Connall for the ceremony. I can introduce you if…”

Dorian wasn’t listening as he followed her movements through the crowded room. She waved to the bride then disappeared out a back door.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll catch up later.” He patted Fenrys on the shoulder and walked away.

It took what felt like forever to get through all the bride’s cousins to reach the door. The second-guessing didn’t hit until he was outside. But seeing her up close, being able to speak to her… his self-doubt disappeared.

“Hey. Red Trooper right?”

Her reaction, a wide-eyed stare, was not quite what he’d expected. His worry came roaring back and he was about to apologize and go back inside when she smiled.

“Yeah. Blue Mercedes.” She cocked an eyebrow. “If you’re interested, I might know someone who could give you lessons on driving stick.”

Dorian’s face turned hot and red but he laughed. “Yes, well. I happened to be very distracted at the time. But I’d be happy to get extra lessons if you’re offering.”

Her answering smirk sent his blood racing. “I was thinking of hooking you up with my mechanic. But I could probably show you a thing or two.”

He let out a low laugh. Their eyes were locked together, like nothing else existed.

“I’m Dorian by the way.” He held out his hand. “I’m one of the groomsmen.”

Her eyebrows raised and she shook her head with a laugh. “Ah, I thought your name sounded familiar. I’m Manon. Cousin of the bride.”

She took his hand.

“It’s very nice to meet you.”

“I suppose we should get back inside,” she said, then didn’t move an inch.

“Yeah. You probably have to give a speech or something,” he said, still holding her hand.

She laughed and rolled her eyes. “Oh shit, don’t remind me. It’s tomorrow actually. But speeches are not my strong suit.”

As they turned to go back inside, Dorian said, “How does this sound. As soon as dinner is over, we get out of here. You can show me the proper way to drive my car, and I’ll help you with the speech. Deal?”

Manon smiled and said, “Deal.”


	2. Chapter 2

Manon had forgotten how awful her maid of honor dress was until this moment. “You know Asterin, you really didn’t need to do this to us in order to make yourself stand out. You’re the bride. Everyone will already be looking at you.”

The others moaned in agreement but Asterin just laughed. “I know of one dark-haired princeling who will not be looking at me.”

Manon sighed and stared at the ceiling. _And here it comes_. The reason she hadn’t mentioned Dorian to anyone, even when she didn’t know who he was. As the room erupted in laughter and questions, she glared at Asterin. 

“Nothing happened. If you don’t believe me that’s your problem. And I’m not going to let ANY OF YOU GET UNDER MY SKIN.” She emphasized those last words with a finger pointed viciously at each of them. 

Vesta stood up and shouted everyone down. “Hey! Leave her alone!” She gave Manon a wink then continued. “This one is rich and hot. We don’t want to scare him away!”

Laughter broke out once more and Manon gave up, used her middle finger this time, and walked towards the door. She was dressed and Asterin was dressed. That meant her duties were done for the time being. The rest of them could fend for themselves. 

Out in the hall, she looked around for a way outside. Catching her reflection in the french door, she released a long, annoyed breath and dropped her head. 

This dress was ridiculous. But in combination with the hair and makeup… Her aunt had insisted they get all this shit done and Asterin hadn’t wanted to argue any more than was necessary. And she was perfectly willing to throw them under the bus to keep her mother happy. 

At least as the maid of honor she was allowed some individuality. And the color of her dress didn’t make her want to vomit. The rest of the cousins looked like peach-colored clones who had been dipped in hairspray and costume jewelry. 

The thought of Dorian seeing her like this _did_ make her want to vomit. And that made her feel even worse. She’d known him for less than a day and she was this concerned? 

The thing was, she felt like she’d known him for a lot longer. 

They’d spent hours taking turns driving his sports car around the city. Driving and talking. Her claim that nothing had happened was not a lie. Nothing _sexual_ had happened. Not even a kiss. But there had been a hell of a lot of sparks. And even more, some indescribable connection had formed between them. 

They had a lot of things in common besides an interest in cars. They came from opposite ends of the class system, but they shared a lot of the same pressures. Both had overbearing family expectations. Both were trying to go against those expectations to do what they loved. 

His father wanted him to go into politics while her grandmother wanted her barefoot and pregnant. Although he had the money to support a not-yet-published author’s lifestyle, as an only child, he bore the brunt of his father’s demands to uphold the family legacy. 

At least Manon had all of her cousins and their families to hide behind when her grandmother was in bitch mode. Of course, that wasn’t much of a consolation during the months when her sculptures weren’t selling and she couldn’t afford rent. Grandmother’s bitch mode went into overdrive then, with constant harping about needing to find a husband and give up on her worthless art. 

But she got loads of love and encouragement from her cousins and friends. She couldn’t imagine how Dorian got by without that kind of family support system. He’d told her he did it by choosing his family. Close friends instead of blood relations. 

His parents were nothing more than obligations at this point. He’d shrugged it off but she could tell it was painful. She supposed that losing her parents when she was a baby put them in a similar boat. Except her abandonment had not been by choice.

Getting cold, she headed back in, steeling herself for more teasing. On her way, she heard a knock on a window and turned to find Dorian waving at her from the groom’s suite of rooms.

 _Fuck me_ , she thought looking down at the baby blue monstrosity she wore. _I guess he’ll see it sooner or later_. With bright red cheeks too warm to be from the weather, Manon copied his move from the other day. She smiled and shrugged, then added a little turn so he was sure to see the huge bow across her ass. 

When she came around to face him again, he had the sweetest smile she’d ever seen. He gave her two thumbs up and disappeared to finish getting ready.

 _Oh man. I am in trouble_. 

At least the photos were going to turn out well.  There was no way this smile was leaving her face anytime soon. 

 

* * *

 

 _God that dress is a crime against humanity_ , Dorian thought with a laugh. But it hadn’t done a thing to dim Manon’s beauty. He didn’t think the pearls and heavy makeup were her thing either. But as with the dress, they were easily overlooked. That smile and her incredible eyes were all he needed to see.

“I can’t believe you let her drive your GT S,” Aedion called from across the room. “Surprised she didn’t burn out the clutch. Women cannot drive stick.”

Dorian ignored him and sat down. Aedion was only in the bridal party to fill out the groom’s side. All those cousins as bridesmaids made it a challenge to even things out. 

_Gotta feel bad for the one who has to dance with him later,_ he thought.

Chaol caught his eye - they were clearly thinking the same thing - then joined him on the couch. “So. You got in late last night.”

Dorian laughed. “Always so subtle Chaol.”

“Yeah well. I could just be an asshole,” he said, staring at Aedion. In a deeper voice that sounded suspiciously like the asshole in question, he added, “You two hook up bro?”

Dorian bit his lip to keep from laughing.

Leaning closer, Chaol whispered, “I’m just trying to keep up with all the testosterone in here, man. These guys are built like brick shithouses. I don’t even know why I’m here.”

“Same reason most of us are here,” Dorian said. “The Blackbeak clan is huge and Fenrys needed bodies.”

“Why not elope,” Chaol mumbled. “Less hassle for everyone.”

Dorian glanced at his best friend and rolled his eyes. Chaol was a great guy, but romance was not his thing. Luckily for him, Nesryn was not into all that stuff either. 

Which brought his thoughts back to Manon. They’d spent an amazing night together just talking and riding around. She had a tough, badass exterior. But he knew there was more to her than that. That instantaneous connection he’d felt for her had only grown stronger throughout the night. 

He’d tried asking Fenrys about her but only got superficial answers. And nothing he didn’t already know. She was an immensely talented artist, she loved cars more than he did, she dreamed of traveling to both Poles, and she was struggling to escape from her grandmother’s control. 

Her devotion to her family was something he admired but couldn’t quite understand. She told him about their teasing and gossip, but her voice was full of love, not the annoyance she’d been trying for. They were a close-knit group despite the different personalities and fighting. He wished he knew what that felt like.

Instead, he was shackled with cold, distant parents who only ever called to berate him. And ask when he was going to give up writing and run for office. He was waiting for them to cut him off. They couldn’t touch the trust fund he’d received from his grandparents. But that wouldn’t stop them from trying to keep him dependent on them. 

Dorian laughed to himself thinking about their reactions to what they’d find in his accounts. He was living solely off the trust fund and the few decent investments he’d made. But the monthly transfer from them got spent as soon as it came through. 

There were several small charities that depended on a regular check from an anonymous donor. Charities that would make his father explode if he knew his money was funding them. The food bank, the animal shelter, a woman’s health clinic just to name a few. Places that actually helped people. Unlike his father. 

A loud whistle interrupted his moping.

“Let’s go people. Time for Fenrys to get hitched to his old ball and chain.” Aedion turned, waiting for everyone to laugh. 

The only reply he got was from Lorcan who called him a fucking asshole. _That_ got a round of applause as they all filed out of the room.

Dorian’s heart skipped a beat as he realized he’d be seeing Manon in a few minutes. He already knew he wouldn’t be able to keep his eyes off her, horrible dress or not.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Dorian scanned the room for Manon but he didn’t see her. The reception hall was a mass of people trying to find their seats, drop off gifts, ohh and ahh over the cake. Chaol clapped him on the back and pushed him towards their table.

He and Manon had spent the entire ceremony staring at each other like lovesick teenagers. He hoped she wasn’t catching hell for missing her cues to hold Asterin’s bouquet and arrange her dress. It wasn’t a big deal, and neither the bride nor groom seemed to care. But Asterin’s mom was a hardass, running this wedding like a movie production.

 _Finally_. He caught sight of her heading quickly to the long bridal party table. Apparently she’d been busy after the photos had been taken. She still had the ugly dress on of course, but she’d removed the makeup and rearranged her hair into a simple braid. Although he liked this look better, he couldn’t hold in a laugh as he thought, _She’s pushing the envelope. Monster of the bride is gonna be pissed_.

He sat next to Chaol at the very end of the table, about as far from her as he could get. But she looked for him before sitting, flashing him an incredible smile when their eyes met.

He was done. There was no moving on from this.

All through the tedious dinner he sat quietly, thinking about what might come next. Assuming she even wanted a next. _This is absurd_ , he thought. _I’ve known her for two days_.

Chaol nudged him and said, “So when are you moving here?”

Dorian’s brows creased in confusion. “What?”

“Don’t play dumb. I know exactly what you’re thinking. ‘How long do we have to wait before we move in together so people don’t think it’s weird.’ No less than a month. That might even be too soon.”

“Jesus Chaol! We haven’t even kissed.”

Chaol laughed and used his bro voice. “You better get on that dude!”

“I’m serious,” Dorian said. “We’ve known each other for a couple of days. You’re jumping the gun.”

“I don’t think I am,” he replied. “I know you. And I’ve never seen you like this. I’m betting Asterin has never seen Manon like this either.” He held up a hand to shut Dorian up before he could interrupt. “I’m not saying you need to run off tonight and elope. But don’t let stupid shit like where you live, or what your parents might think get in the way of this.”

Dorian hadn’t even thought about how his parents would react to her. A struggling artist. Living in Portland. Surrounded by a loud, chaotic family. He looked down the table to find Manon watching him. She gave him a _you ok?_ look. He nodded, pointed to her, then himself, and mimed them dancing. She laughed and got pulled away by a cousin.

He realized that not considering his parents’ opinions was a pretty good sign that he didn’t give a shit what they thought.

“I’ll hold off on the ‘I told you so’ until you two get married,” Chaol said.

Dorian shook his head. But he couldn’t help thinking that would be the first time he’d love hearing those words.

 

* * *

 

“Oh shit Connall, I’m sorry!” She flung her heels off towards their table.

He laughed as she stepped on his feet again. “You’re distracted Manon. It’s ok. I would be too if Dorian was looking at me like that.”

Just like during the ceremony, their gazes were locked on each other. But as they were now being forced to dance with their bridal party partner, it made for some painful missteps.

Manon didn’t know where her aunt had found whatever hardcore wedding guide she was working from, but she hoped it was out of print. Moira had gone ballistic when she saw Manon with a clean face and unsprayed hair. She was probably pissed that the maid of honor was now barefoot.

She didn’t care though. The photos were done. If she ever became a well known artist, she’d regret having that crap on the internet. But she wasn’t going to worry about it now.

“This… song… is… allllmooost… There. It’s done. You’re free to go,” Connall said, flicking her long braid.

She smiled, stood on her tiptoes, and kissed his cheek. “You’re free too. Go find Sam.”

The instant he walked away, Dorian was there to sweep her into his arms.

“I haven’t had a chance to tell you how nice you look today Mercedes,” she teased.

As he led her around the edge of the dance floor, he feigned offense. “Nice? That’s all you’ve got? I’ll have you know Trooper, I’m wearing the hell out of this rented tux.”

Once their laughter died down, they both seemed to realize at the same time that they’d never been this close before. Heat sprang up between them, and Manon smiled. Before she could say anything, she stepped on his foot.

“Apparently, I can no longer dance,” she said.

“Here.” Dorian stopped, then pulled her close, guiding her bare feet onto his shoes. “Is this better?”

Manon wasn’t sure if she could breathe as they were now inches apart. She managed though, and his scent filled her. It reminded her of the mountains where she loved to hike. Fresh, chilled air. Verdant, green trees.

“Much better,” she whispered.

They danced like that for hours. His hand sliding up and down her back, hers moving from his chest to his arm and back again. Talking, laughing, ignoring whatever music was playing to make slow circles in their corner of the floor. They hadn’t even noticed the ring of kids who formed around them for the chicken dance until it was almost over.

As the room began to empty, Manon was finally pulled away to help gather some of Asterin’s things. She gestured for him to wait for her, though she didn’t think he was going anywhere.

Once everything was settled and Asterin and Fenrys had left for their apartment, Manon found her shoes and made her way to where Dorian was waiting. She’d never been one for the high class preppy look. But seeing him in his disheveled tux, jacket thrown over his shoulder, messy dark hair… And the way he was looking at her.

 _I am done_ , she thought. No. Decided. She’d decided.

Without a word, she took his hand and led him out to the parking lot. Her car was closer so they ended up there.

“So what do you have going on tomorrow?” Dorian asked. His face and voice had an edge of nerves, like he was worried that with the end of the reception would come a final goodbye.

Manon played with his loose bow tie. “After waking up next to you, I didn’t have anything planned.”

His mouth parted and she watched his brilliant blue eyes darken. Watched him close the space between them.

His thumb grazed her lower lip as he said, “So I could keep you in bed all day.”

She grasped his shirt and pulled until his mouth was almost touching hers. “Actually I don’t have any plans until Thurs-”

Before she could finish the word he was kissing her. Soft and easy, a flick of his tongue, a brush of her teeth. When their lips parted and she tasted him, her only thought was _Finally_.

Their hands ran over each other’s body, through each other’s hair. Slowly at first but becoming harder and more urgent as the kiss went on and on.

Minutes or hours later, Dorian pulled away and rested his forehead on hers. Breathlessly he said, “I’ve wanted to do that since I first saw you.”

“Why are you stopping then?”

His laugh was low and his voice rough as he said, “Because I’m not going to fuck you in a car.” Dipping his head, he not-so-gently bit her earlobe. “At least not yet.”

“Fuck,” Manon exhaled. She was about to argue with him when she heard car doors closing nearby. He was right. This wasn’t the place.

She dragged herself away from him and nodded towards her car. “Get in.”

 

* * *

 

Thank god Manon lived nearby. Even the ten minute drive felt like forever. She parked in front of a large warehouse and he followed her in, assuming she had a loft space and studio inside. He was right, and became momentarily distracted by her work.

“This is amazing,” he mumbled, only able to make out some of the shapes from the street lights filtering in from outside. Clay sculptures of stylized animals were scattered around the room. Some with flowers for fur or trees growing from them, others chimerical mixtures of different animals. All waiting to be cast and forged into metal.

Grabbing his hand and pulling him through the large, open room, Manon said, “You can see it tomorrow.” Then quickly added, “Or, the next day.”

Dorian let her lead the way.

The instant they were in her living space, she turned and had him pushed up against a wall. As badly as he wanted her, he held her away. He wanted them to take their time.

But she pushed through his hold to take his bottom lip between her teeth. Dorian groaned and his head fell into the wall. When she was done nibbling, she whispered, “We have time. All the time we want.”

Manon stepped away and walked him to her bedroom.

As she moved to tear the dress off, not so much in urgency as in hate for the damn thing, Dorian rushed to stop her.

“Wait! You can’t ruin such a wonderful reminder of this weekend,” he said with a grin. “We should get it preserved somehow.”

She narrowed her eyes at him but her expression changed when he walked around to stand behind her.

Moving her braid aside, he bent and ran kisses down her neck. She shivered, and he continued slowly down her spine while he unzipped the dress. It still clung to her shoulders as he kissed his way back up. His hands followed his lips then slid around under the fabric to cup her breasts. Manon moaned and arched into him, grinding her ass against him.

“God Manon,” he breathed. They’d barely started and he was already losing control.

As if sensing it, she turned and stepped back. She shrugged one shoulder, then the other, and just like that, the dress was pooled at her feet. Dorian’s eyes roamed all over her, lingering on how her full breasts spilled out from her bra. How her panties were slung low on her hips.

He mumbled something about the dress looking better on the floor. A dumb line, but it was true. And who the hell knew if he’d said it out loud or not.

Her smile was wicked as she moved towards him and said, “My turn.”

He just stood there watching her eyes, her hands, her lips as she pulled the bow tie free and began to unbutton his shirt. She kept her golden eyes on his until she was able to slide his shirt off. Then she took some time to admire him, running her hands over his chest, pausing at each nipple, making him gasp.

“You looked so fucking hot tonight,” she said. “You still do.”

Manon’s fingers reached his zipper. She crouched down slowly as she undid it and pulled his pants down. The whole time, her eyes never left his. Even when she rose, going slower, making sure to rub herself against all of him on her way back up.

He kicked the pants off, and that seemed to be the turning point for both of them. They collided in a kiss, Manon losing her hands in his hair, Dorian lifting her up by her ass. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, already moving her hips. He spun, hoping he was headed for the bed.

Finding it with his shin, he swore but managed to keep them upright. For about five seconds. Then, he was on his back and she was writhing on top of him. 

Underwear somehow removed and tossed aside, they rolled around, kissing, rubbing, licking, biting… until they were both driven mad.

Dorian broke first, groaning out a plea. “Fuck. I want to be inside you Manon. Please…”

 

* * *

 

“Such good manners,” she rasped into his ear. Her tongue followed her words, leaving him shuddering from the touch. The distraction let her roll them over so she was on top of him again and could reach over to the bedside table for a condom.

She straddled his legs and he sat up to kiss her as they worked to get it on. When they were ready, she smiled against his mouth and then raised herself up. Breaking the kiss, he held her face close, watching her as she slid onto him.

Dorian’s eyelids fluttered and he gasped in air as he filled her. But she kept her eyes on his and didn’t breathe, letting all the sensations wash over her.

She began to roll her hips atop him. “You feel so good,” Manon moaned.

He laid back down, hugging her close as she continued to move. “I can’t get enough of you,” he said.

“That’s good,” she breathed, lifting her head to catch his eyes. “Because I don’t ever want you to.”

His hands gripped her hips and he took over, thrusting into her, eliciting moans, cries of his name, cries of hers. Until too soon, Manon was reaching the edge. She wanted to stay suspended in that moment. But she needed this release. Craved it from him.

Rising part of the way up, she pulsed up and down, faster, until he was deep inside, then almost out, rubbing her just the right way, over and over and

“Oh god Dorian,” she cried. “Oh fuck yes…”

Heat flooded through her as she contracted around him. He kept thrusting, pressing his fingers against her clit as she moved, prolonging her orgasm into something more intense than she’d ever experienced.

He followed before she could gather her breath, squeezing her ass into him as he came, repeating her name until he too ran out of air.

Manon collapsed on top of him and he held her close. They stayed that way for a long time. Exchanging quiet words of love - without saying the L word. And soft kisses and caresses - which conveyed the L word anyway. 

The next morning, she woke to Dorian brushing her hair off her cheek. “Good morning Trooper.”

She smiled brightly, a rare event considering she hated mornings. “Car nicknames huh?”

"Yup. That’s how we met right?” He kissed the tip of her nose. “I’m not giving you a nickname associated with that dress.”

She watched him for several moments. “I’m totally falling in love with you,” she said in quiet amazement.

Manon’s eyes grew wide at the word that had just come out of her mouth. Worried she would scare him off, she tried to think of something, anything else to say. But before she could, Dorian was kissing her. When he pulled back, he said, “I’ve already fallen.” Then with a cheeky look he asked, “Any chance you might want a roommate? In a month or so?”

Manon’s laugh rang through the loft only to be cut off by another kiss.

They knew it was fast, knew what others might say, but they also just… knew.

 

* * *

Several months later…

Nesryn ignored her phone. They were in the middle of a Harry Potter marathon and she was not going to be interrupted. Even if it was paused for Chaol to get more food.

But then his phone buzzed. And then both phones went crazy.

“What the hell,” she muttered, giving in to see what was going on.

Her messages were flooded with numbers she didn’t know. Based on the few names that showed up, she figured it was something to do with Dorian and Manon’s Antarctic trip celebrating her installation at Olympic Sculpture Park and his first book deal. When she got to the original message and opened it, she had to enlarge the photo to understand what she was seeing.

“Chaol! Get in here! You’re not gonna believe this."

He was already on his way back in, arms loaded with bags of chips and popcorn, a jar of salsa, and a few beers. “What? Did you start it without me?!”

Nesryn was laughing, all smiles. “No. Look at this!” She held up her phone. “Wait, put that stuff down first.” When he did, she handed it to him.

It took a few moments for the the image to sink in - Dorian and Manon, in a tux and dress, standing near a group of penguins, holding champagne.

Chaol threw his hands in the air and yelled. “Yes!! I told him so! And they eloped! I don’t have to be in another wedding!”

 

 


End file.
